Corrupted Minds,Corrupted Souls
by motleyFNprincess619
Summary: New Chapter FINALLY! Jeff Hardy and Ashley Brown have been long time friends. Time has now decided to challenge it. Ashley starts to notice Jeff and Matt are acting wierd. Will they stand a chance from good and evil? R&R PLEASE!
1. How It Begins

Notes (if any): I know you all know me by Abby and I have been using that for like ever. But I had this story as a dream (yes another one) and it was Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy in the dream. So, they are in this story and my real name was used also. So I have decided to use my real name. But Of course I have added some of my imagination since my dream didn't tell much. And it was from my point of view.

Chapter 1  
Jeff pushed me as I was bugging him about a girl walking across the street. He gets so sensitive about it. He hates it when I bug him about girls, and sometimes even guys. We could be walking down the street, like now, and I could start bugging him about anybody and he hates it. When he does that to me, I go along with it. And that bugs him also. It's hard for him to bug me because I don't get uptight and sensitive about. I go with it, most of the time. 

"You just said it when we were way back there. I wish I had those legs wrapped around me" I quoted him. "Now you find out it is Nicole and you don't want it wrapped around you. Admit it Jeff! You do!" Nicole is the town slut. She is like the town bicycle, everybody has a ride. And I am having fun bugging him.

"I don't want any of that!" He said getting anger. "Everybody has had that. No sloppy leftovers for me."

"C'mon. You love sloppy leftovers. Remember Jessica. I know you do. Totally leftovers." I reminded him about the night him and Jessica hooked up after she just got caught by both her boyfriends with two other guys. Of course at different times. Jessica thinks she can be a player. But she sucks at it. Jeff was of course intoxicated. It was his twenty-fifth birthday.

"Better then ending up with you." He said sarcastically joking.

"Oh! Was that a shot at me? Nice" I said as I looked at him with a sarcastic look on my face. "I'm so hurt."

He pushed me again. "You know, we are gunna have to work on that. I can't have you pushing me all the time. One of these times I just might lose my balance and fall. 

"Don't pop your ass when you do." He smiled

"Man! You are on a role!" I started to check my pockets

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at me

I stopped. "Sorry, I don't have any treats for ya."

He pushed me once again. "Is that all you can do? You push like a girl."

He stopped as I kept walking a bit. I stopped and looked back at him. "What now. C'mon man! The house is just right there!" I pointed at his and Matt's house.

He looked at me with those feasting eyes. I know that look. He knows I hate being tickled. He smiled and then moved a bit. I flinched and moved a foot. He smiled bigger. This is always his only defense against me.

"Screw off Jeff!" I said as I started to run when he moved suddenly. I ran to the door and plowed into trying to open then door. "Damn Matt! Open this door!" I banged on the door. He must be sleeping. It's the only time he locks it. Or if he is showering. "Matt!" I banged on the door again. I turned around when I heard Jeff top behind me. "I said screw off." I said as I put my hands up to defend myself. He went straight for me but I had his hands. The door opened and I fell down since the door was supporting me. Jeff came with me. "Nice timing stupid head." I looked up at Matt who was in his towel. "Get off of me." I said trying to push Jeff off. He started to tickle me since I let go of his hands when we fell. "Stop it!" I screamed as he continued to tickle me. "Okay, okay! I give."

"You two are so funny and need to grow up." Matt said as she walked away.

Jeff finally stopped and we calmed down. We still laid on the floor breathing heavy. "You suck." I said as I slapped his arm since it was next to my hand.

"You never learn." He said as he got up

"I do. I just don't listen." I got up as well. "You gotta find a better defense when I get you good."

"I will. Don't worry. Next time I won't stop." He said as we walked in the kitchen.  
"Somebody asked me once again today if we were an item." I said as I got myself some juice

"It never gets old" He said as he took a drink of his juice.

Between me and him, we are friends with benefits. We are not going out but, every now and then we would make out or even more. Gets lonely being single. We rather do it with each others then somebody at random. But, because we are close friends, best friends, we get that question a lot. If from the same people every few months "just to make sure" as they say. Our relationships don't last because of this. They think we are cheating with one another, or they don't like us, or they don't like how close we are.

"Hey!" Matt said as he walked in. "Who decided to finish my chips?" He referred to the chips he had last night. He was saving them for sometime later.   
"Pick Ashley." Jeff quickly tailed her out

"So did not." I defended myself even though I did

I looked at Jeff who was pretending to look at the newspaper. I frowned "What's up with you scar on your wrist?"

He looked at me. "Ashley!"

I looked at Matt. "Jeff helped me." I came out and told him. "If I go down, you're comin' with me."


	2. It's On Its Way

Chapter 2  
I woke up with my head on Jeff's lap. Last thing I remembered was watching the movie. I saw Matt sleeping on the other couch and frowned; he looked pretty sick. I turned my head and Jeff was looking at me. He smiled. I got up and sat against the couch in a total ninety-degree angle. I had the weirdest dream and couldn't stop thinking about it as I dazed out at Matt. Bits and pieces would pop-up. "Hey" Jeff slid beside me slowly as he moved his hand across my stomach. "What's the matter?" He smiled as he leaned in and kissed me. He didn't bother to let me answer the question as he pushed up against me. I turned to face my body to him.

I smiled as I knew what he was thinking. I ran my hand up his arm and through his hair as he pulled me towards him so I put my leg over him. I looked at him after the long intimate kiss before wrapping both my hands around his neck. He ran his hands up leg and around my waist. I could feel his hands feeling my lower back as he smiled at me. I looked down at him as I sat on his legs. He pulled me closer to him as he buried his head between my breasts and moved his head like a kitten does when it gets comfortable. His hands moved down to my butt before holding my hips. He looked up at me once more and I went in for kiss. His kisses are to die for. I'll tell you that. I felt his hands slide up my stomach; under my shirt. It slide to my back as he got up a bit, slowly laid me down with his hands supporting me. We pulled away from each others after a tongue fight. His one hand was now by my hand resting as the other was unbuttoning my jeans. He was watching as he did the unbuttoning. He looked at me and dived in for a kiss. Then his hand moved up where he cupped my breast. I had my hands under his shirt pushing it up where he let me pull it off. He looked at me and then down my body. He attacked my neck with his to die for kisses. He sure knows how to hit the spot. I moaned a little as I felt him let his body weight on me. I could feel his manhood between my legs. Making his way up my neck, he kissed me once more before pushing himself on his knees. I looked up at him as he looked down at me. He smiled as he came down and started kiss my stomach. He got closer to the rim of my jeans and he gripped his hands on the rim of the jeans and attempted to pull but I sat up when Matt started to cough roughly. Jeff looked at him then kissed my neck as I continued to look at Matt. "Jeff, Matt doesn't look good." I said as I pulled away and looked at him.

"He's fine." He assured me as his lips met mine. I felt him try to push me back down.

Matt got up suddenly and ran to the bathroom. I pushed Jeff away and button up my pants. "Hey! You okay?" I asked as I followed him to the bathroom

He was puking his guts out. Jeff came behind me putting on his shirt. I felt his hand rest in my butt pocket. We stood there for a while longer watching Matt. He stood up and flushed the toilette. "You okay?" I asked once more.

"Ya, I'm fine." He towered over the sink and turned on the tap.

"See, his is fine." I felt Jeff grab my ass

I looked away from him as Matt started to cough again; this time his hand held blood. I walked up to him as I put my hand on his back. "Maybe we should go to the hospital."

"I'm fine. I think I just ate something bad." He splashed a handful of water on his face and grabbed his tooth brush.

"Well I am gunna head home then." I said looking at him with concern.

I slowly backed up and turned around to face Jeff. He slid his hand under my shirt and mouthed "Don't go."

I frowned at him. It's not like him to not care about brother. I walked away without looking back. As much as I would love to stay and get laid but it just didn't feel right.

The next day I woke up with Maggie holding the phone in my face. "Dickhead, Jeff has been phonin' all morning."

"Ya so." I replied as I turned to my other side away from her. "I'm still sleepin' if he phones again."

"No, I am tired of the phone ringn'." The phone rings and she looks at it. "It's him again. Is he horny or somethin'?" She answers it. "Ya, she is awake now."

"I dunno know who you are referrin' to but I know it's not me." Ihe covered her head

"Abby, here!"

"No, I'm sleepin' nipplehead."

"Jeff why don't you just come over stupid. You're never gunna get her on the phone" She said on her way out with the phone.

I fell back asleep after Maggie woke me up. I don't know how long after I was waken up by a soft kiss. I opened my eyes quickly and turned around to find Jeff sitting behind me on the bed. He smiled and put one leg over me. I looked up at him with the "what the fuck you doing?" look. He kissed me and looked at me with a smirk. He then placed his head on my chest. "Okay, is somebody still horny here?"

"I missed you." Was all he said. I just laid there with my eyes looking around and frowning all confused.

"How's Matt?" Was all I could say. I mean we are just the best of friends. But latley he has been kind of close. Almost attached and I hate to admit it, stalking me. I'll be at the bar just having fun and just one guy, ONE guy, comes and says hi, he shows up. He says he just got there. Work, he is there when I get off and I don't even tell if I have to work that day. I don't know, maybe it's just me.

"He is fine now. Must of been something that was going around." He looked at me with a creepy smile. As far as I can remember, Matt was fine in the past few days.

_I stand in the wind of a shadowy figure. I look around at my surroundings to only see that I am surrounded with still mist but I am being attack by wind. I look at the figure. I recgonize it. Just last night I had a dream of him. Only he was standing in every background. Like he was watching me. My hair was blowing harshly and I began to get cold. I looked at the figure and did nothing else. "You remember the events of last night." He started in a grapsy echoy voice. "It has only begun young Princess. You have a huge challnge ahead of you. And if you weren't ready I think you would not be standing here infront of me. You have a big battle ahead of you that can determine the future of your people. This maybe confusing for you right now but trust me, it will be come clear. You have your father's skills and ability but your mother's beauty and strong mind. Our time is up but I will see you soon Princess, Ashley." _

I opened my eyes and saw Jeff. I had my head on his chest and his arm around me. We must of fell asleep. Talk about a wacked out dream.


	3. Closer

_Hey, I realized that some parts were missing so I added the correct one  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

__

He smirked as he started to kiss me. "Did I startle you?" He asked with his lips barely leaving mine.

"Maybe." I said as I let go of his hand.

He smiled as we kissed. Okay, why not? He is going to keep bugging me until he gets it. "The door locked?" He asked as we kissed and he slid his finger in me.

I moaned a little. "You were the last one…" I stopped as he forced his tongue in my mouth for a hot tongue fight. I moaned a little more as he started to rub my clit. I can feel my blood rise. "Oh god." I said with pleasure. Jeff smiled again as we were still kissing. He then moved down to my legs. I looked at him as he licked the fingers that were just inside of me. He smirked, and I will say this, it turned me on how he was looking at me so evil and seductive. He then started to kiss my stomach as he got closer to the rim of my bottoms. His legs wondered down and then back up where he grabbed the rim. He gripped them and started to pull them down. He then started to kiss his way up to my neck. He pulled me up as we kissed. His strength has gotten stronger. He took off my shirt and he attacked my bare breasts. He circled his tongue on the one as he played with the other. He bit it softly before making it to the other one. He then made his way back to lips where I ran my hands underneath his shirt before pulling it over his head. He then laid me back down as he trailed his way down between my legs. He kissed the insides of my thighs before making his way to my thong. He grabbed the sides of them.

"Ashley!" Anna was heard as she tried to open the door. I let my body release from the pleasure as I looked at the door. "Ashley!"

Jeff crawled up to me as he started to kiss my neck. "Just ignore her." He went back to my nipples. I bit my lower lip at the feeling as was close to following his instructions. "Ashley!" Anna banged on the door once again. I just ignored her as I ran my hands in Jeff's hair as he was now back between my legs. "Ashley! You better get your ass up! Work just called, they need you asap. You're closing tonight now."  
I looked at the clock once more. "Fuck!"

"That's what I am trying to do baby." He kissed the outside of my thong. "They don't really need you like I do."

I raised myself on my elbows looking at him. "I better go."

He then jumped on me. I screamed a little as I feel back. He grabbed hold of my hands and held them above me. "You," He kiss me "Are," He kissed my nose "Not going anywhere." He said as finished it with a kiss.

"Really." I said as I tried to pull my hands from his. I looked at him and he looked different. Scary. My smile melted as he looked at my with fire in his eyes. "Jeff, I got to." I said as he kept staring at me. I could feel fear rush over me. He must have sensed it because he grinned and then removed himself. I got up and off the bed. I didn't even look back at him as I got my shower stuff.

I didn't feel like going home that night because something told me Jeff was there. So I went to Maggie and Anna's. When I or Kristy aren't home they stay at their place. Other then that, they are always at our place. After staying up with them for awhile I went to bed. I couldn't stop thinking of Jeff. I am getting a different vibe from him lately.

_"Young Princess." I looked around as I heard the voice. This time I was looking out at a lake scenery. "He is getting closer Princess." I looked around as I heard the raspy echo voice. "He is closer then you think." I looked in front of me again as the scene turned to dust. Something had destroyed it in a split second. "Judgement is needed." A screeching scream was heard.  
_  
I woke up to the darkness of the room. I rolled on my back as I looked around. I then grabbed my head as I could hear the screech of a scream. I let out a sigh. Why am I having these dreams?


	4. Time's Running Out

_Same With one, it was missing a HUGE part…Feedback is lovely :D  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home a few hours after I woke up, Kristy came running to the door. "Ashley Brown." She said as she stood by the door with her hands on her hips. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"At Maggie and Anna's, why?"

"Why?" She repeated. "Because Jeff was here all night." She said as she followed me to my room. "It's becoming creepy Ashley. He seems different."

I looked at her as I was relieved it wasn't only me. "Tell me about" I said as I flopped on my bed. I laid their face down. Kristy joined me after.

"It's freaky Ash. He's become obsessed with you."

"I know." I finished with a sigh.

"If he wants you maybe he can just say it instead of making it freaky." She frowned

"Do me a favour. If he phones or comes by, I am not here and you don't know where I am." I rolled on my back and put my hand on my forehead. "I just need to breathe."

"Will do." And Kristy pushed herself up and went running for the phone that was ringing.

I laid there listening to Kristy talk as I realized it was Maggie or Kristy. I slowly dosed of to sleep.

_"__Princess, time is running out. He has arrived. Be careful.__"__ And that screech again.  
_  
I woke up. Kristy was still on the phone. I blinked a few times and sat up. When I did, Jeff was standing at my door. He walked in and closed the door with a sadistic grin. I watched him and was about to move but he put his finger up. "Ah." I stopped and looked at him. "C'mon Ashley." He leaned down and kissed her. He gently pushed me down on the bed. I pulled away from him and looked at him. He just smiled and kissed me again.

"Ash," Kristy walked in. "Maggie and Anna want us over for movie night." She stopped at the sight.

I quickly pushed Jeff off and got up. "Okay." I said all happy. I looked at her with wide eyes and shifted my eyes over to Jeff's direction.

Kristy looked over to Jeff wondering how he got in. "Sorry Jeff, girls night." She walked over to Jeff and grabs his arms. "Which means you gotta go." She said as she pulled him to the door. Jeff turned around and looked at me. "You know how to help yourself out." And she closed the door.

On the way to Maggie and Anna's we caught up with Matt as he was walking out of the store. "Hey." I said as he saw us and smiled.

"Hey sis." He said as he hugged me and then Kristy. "How you doing?"

"I should be asking you that." I said as I etched an eyebrow.

He laughed. "I am fine. Just something I ate." I had that feeling that I was being watched. I looked around as him and Kristy started to talk. I saw a shadowy figure across the street by the building. I squinted my eyes as I tried to focus. But I whipped my head back as Matt called my name. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I said as smiled to reassure him.

"Well you girls should come over sometime. Haven't seen you guys and I need more company besides Jeff." He chuckled.

"Yeah, aiight." I said as I started to walk towards the door. I held it opened and Kristy walked in. I looked back over and the figure as gone. I frowned in questioned and my eyes wondered as I saw Matt looking at me with a creepy grin. I frowned even harder as I looked at him with question now. He started to walk away. "My ass isn't that big." Kristy said as she made it clear she was in.

"Just making sure." I finally walked in.

"Screw you." She said as she walked further into the store.

As we sat around after our second movie I just had a feeling. I didn't know what, but just a feeling. I sat up and looked around at the room. It seemed like it was all brand new. Like I was seeing everything for the first time. "What's wrong?" Asked Maggie.

I sat there and slowly looked at her. "Nothin', just tired I guess." I lied. I didn't want to tell them about what I really was thinking.


	5. Twice Lived

-1_I was standing in a golden room at which I am guessing a castle maybe, some sort of empire. I could not help myself but look around. I started at the night table by the big spacious bed with a canopy. I opened the drawer and inside was a gold brush with diamonds outlining it. Beside it was a black book with a pen. I grabbed it opened it to find a picture of me and two other people. __"__You went through books like crazy. You loved writing in journals.__"__ A feminine voice was heard.  
I turned my head towards the voice. At the doorway was a woman that looked like an angel. She was so beautiful, glowing with her long golden wardrobe on, glittering with diamonds. Her hair flowed like black waves, her face so flawless and perfect. __"__My child.__"__ She said as she walked in. __"__We__ have__ waited for this day when you took over.__"__ She said as she sat down beside me. __"__The day you waited for all your life.__"__ She placed a hand on my cheek and searched my eyes. __"__I never wanted to let you go in the first place.__"__ I just looked at her wondering what she was talking about. __"__My daughter, you always wanted to be a warrior like your brother was.__"__ She smiled like she was in thought. __"__The day he died in battle had you more determined. Of course your father was against it.__"__ She paused. __"__But after he saw that you were a natural, he encouraged it.__"___

I frowned as I remembered me in the back with somebody. I got up and looked out the window. _"__He was teaching me.__"__ I said as I could see the spot I was seeing. __"__He knew someday I would be needed.__"__ I crossed my arms. __"__It was like he knew.__"__ I looked away._

_"__Ashley.__"__ She lifted my chin. __"__He always knew.__"__ She kissed my forehead. __"__Come.__"__ She grabbed my arm and brought me to the dresser. She placed me in front of her and I was wearing my jeans and t-shirt. She then grabbed my chin gently once again and directed it to her. __"__It__'__s in your blood. It always has.__"__ And she looked in the mirror. I looked as well and my clothes changed. It now was a glowing white and sparkling with jewels. I had accessories above my elbows and it flowed long. My hair was now hanging lose and diamonds placed randomly from the crown on my head. __"__You left for our safety years ago.__"__ She played with my hair. __"__Now it is time to finish what our brother started. He has found you Princess.__"__ She placed her hands on my shoulders. __"__Your father and I pray you will come home safely.__"__  
_  
My eyes shot open and I looked around. I sat up and looked at the living room where Kristy, Maggie and Anna we spread around the living room. I sat back as I thought about my dream. Felt so real. Why I was having these dreams I have no idea. Never have I had the same kind of dreams in different episodes. I got up and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed the cranberry juice and poured myself a glass. I leaned against the counter and took a drink. I stared at the ground as I was thinking. I then shook my head and told myself it was just a dream. As I took my eyes from the floor I looked out the back sliding door and saw that figure again. I felt a bit scared but only stared at it. I set my glass down and just walked back to the living room and laid back down on the couch and went back to sleep.

"She left already man." The young brunette told Jeff as he stood at the counter asking for Ashley. "She got off early."  
Jeff walked away before she could finish. He stepped outside and looked at the dark town. His fists clenched as he started to get frustrated. He got in the car where Matt was waiting. "She's gone." She said as he clenched his teeth.  
"She'll come around." Matt said as he put the car in reverse and spun out of the parking lot. As Jeff thought more and more about Ashley the more he got frustrated and angry. All he wants is Ashley and he was determined.  
"Just calm down bro." Matt said as they got to the house. Jeff stormed into the house after failing to get Ashley. "I think she is getting weird around us. We need to back down a bit." Jeff went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed the orange juice container and started to chug some of it down. Matt walked in after. "Jeff, we need to think this through. She is obviously avoiding us and we can't help it." He said as he put his hand on the container and pulled it away from Jeff.  
Jeff wiped his mouth and looked at Matt. He then saw a picture of him and Ashley on the fridge. It was taken last year at Kristy's birthday. He ripped it down and stared at it as he could feel his blood rushing. He knew Matt was right. "I'm not going to lose her." He said as his lips curled up and his brows wrinkled.  
"We wont lose her again brother. I wont allow it."

I sat at the house all quiet as I was thinking of all these dreams I have been having and the voices I here when I am alone and the figure I see. Maggie and Anna were over as usual and we had another movie night. "Ashley." Kristy said as she waved he hands in front of me. I slowly look at her and notice the attention was on me. "Abbykinz what's wrong?" She asks me as I show my attention.  
"Yeah, you've been dazed out for awhile."  
I sat quiet as I felt so different. My state of mind was different, my feelings were different, I just felt like I wasn't the one they called Abby no more. "I'm fine" I said as reassuring as I can.  
"No you're not! You better tell us now!" Anna demanded.  
I bit my lower lip as I looked at them. I sighed and figured I better let it out before I start to go crazy. "I've been having these weird dreams lately." I paused. "And when I am alone I hear this voice that keeps telling me time is running out and I keep seeing this shadowy figure." I slightly shook my head. "I don't know what's going on but I just feel different." I looked up at them since I was staring at the floor as I was telling them what they wanted. They all looked at me and then each others.

Jeff was in his room looking as some pictures. It seems as the days go on the further it got between him and somebody he once was close too. He felt the changes. Matt was helping him cope but he missed Ashley. The more he thought about her the more her wanted her. He didn't know if it was him or the changes.  
_"Young Prince." The tall man with a whiskey voice started. "Your almost transformed." Jeff grinned. "But so is the Princess." He put a hand on his shoulder. "But she wont have reinforcements like you will." He pauses. "Our advantage is that you are ahead and you will no start getting your army put together. The young princess is still baffled about this whole thing. You guys have been asleep for far too long." He withdrew his hand. "Now go! Focus on the army. The Princess can wait."  
_Jeff opened his eyes and sat up. He shook his head and grabbed the picture that was on the floor of Ashley. It was picture he took on a trip they took to see their friend Shannon. "Soon Ashley, soon."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Decided to put some of Jeff's side in, ha ha. Lemme Know What Ya Think!**_


End file.
